mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glomp
|code = SNO1ROCK3T}} Glomp is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Glomp is an energetic and friendly Mixel. He has a very open personality and loves to play and hang out with other Mixels. He appears to be allergic to any routine and loves to mix up life by doing things crazily and differently. He is a loyal and strong leader, and is just as loyal and strong as a friend. He is always sick with a constant cold, but he tries not to allow it to hinder him in any way possible. Physical Appearance Glomp is mostly lime green in color. He has a round body that also acts as his face. His skull is capped with a darker green with two cat-like ears on top. He has a single eye in the center, a very large nose that is constantly secreting slime, and a black jaw with two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. His arms are long and black with dark green hands and two lime fingers on each. The fingers are tipped with slime. His legs are long and bowed. They are lime at their top halves with a grey tip, and then a grey line splits a darker green. His eyelids alternate between being dark green and lime green variously. Ability His snot can ricochet him in the air and he can store objects in his nose. He can also shoot objects (like a Cubit) from his nose. Biography Early life Little is known about Glomp's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Glorp Corp at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He arrived late to the annual Mix Festival ("Epic Comedy Special") to playing fetch.]] During a trip to Mixel Park with his brothers, he played Fetch with Glurt using a Cubit. This ended up leading to events that made Glurt Murp with Scorpi. He attempted to Mix with Hoogi to catch him, but collided with a billboard for the Wiztastics' show. The chase led him to the top of the rafters, where the Murp was eventually caught, though a blast of magic from Magnifo's top hat broke the rafters, causing everyone to de-mix and fall in a pyramid shape, which eventually topples on top of Magnifo. ("Murp Romp") When he was sick with a bad cold, his brothers, the Wiztastics, and the Spikels all attempted to help make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes * "Later, see ya! All righty, Glurt, you ready to play?" - ''Glomp, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp * ''"That Murp is destroying Mixel Park!" - ''Glomp, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp * ''"Hold still buddies, I gotcha!" - Glomp, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp Set Information Glomp was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41518 and contains 64 pieces. In-Booklet code Glomp's code in Calling All Mixels is SNO1ROCK3T, which is SnotRocket when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the 2014 Glorp Corp. *His name is a pun on the words "stomp" and "glop". * His slime comes from his nose, similar to mucus. This is similar to Lunk's frozen snot. He also stores Cubits in his nose, similar to how Chomly stores food and Cubits in his mouth. *He has the most pieces out of the Glorp Corp 2014. *He and Magnifo are the only two cycloptic Mixels from Series 3. *He enjoys playing Fetch with Glurt. *It seems that he can launch himself into the air with the slime from his nose. *Glomp is the Mixel who is in the Glorp Corp minigame on the Mixels Cartoon Network website. Strangely, he is seen producing slime with his feet. *He is the main character in Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! *According to a LEGO Magazine article, he always has a constant cold. *So far, he has the largest nose out of all characters in the show. * He is the only Glorp Corp member without any sharp teeth. ** He is also the only Glorp Corp Mixel that is a cyclops. * He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Zaptor, Footi, Magnifo, Seismo, Jinky, and Gurggle. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Triangular Ears Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Elemental Nose Category:Mixels with noses Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Elemental arms Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Moving Fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels with ears Category:Most pieces Mixels